


Sunsets

by VeloxVoid



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Peace, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: At long last, Shion and Nezumi can have their life together; have found their happily ever after. The sights from their new house are beautiful, but their love for one another is unparalleled.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendofthesevenstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/gifts).



> Gifted to Sevenstars, since I know you like No. 6 too! I hope you enjoy~
> 
> I'm [VeloxVoid](https://twitter.com/VeloxVoid) on Twitter if you'd like to follow me for more~

Beneath the setting sun, standing in their cottage’s tiny garden amongst the lush, blooming flowers, Shion basked in the last of the day's warmth. It heated his face gently, reminiscent of the soft flames that would fill their fireplace in the winter. Warmth. Something he’d missed. And a beautiful sunset, one lighting the clouds that hung low in the sky up in a beautiful pink glow.

Pink. _Peach,_ to be more specific. It was a delicate colour; a light, calm, gentle hue. Looking at it brought Shion peace, made his eyelids heavy and his heartbeat slow until he felt still and free. After all the time spent in West Block, with sunsets that were dark and dingy and filled with fear, freedom was a feeling he still fought hard to remember.

Sometimes Shion almost felt undeserving of witnessing such a spectacle. The pale, peachy hue of the sun through the clouds was so soft — so beautiful — whereas often Shion felt quite the opposite. Running. Fighting. The cold, hard metal of the gun heavy in his hands, and his sins hanging even heavier in his heart.

He exhaled, the evening breeze snatching up his breath and carrying it far away. Those thoughts were best kept at bay. Those times were over now.

Looking back up into the sky, Shion supposed that he and the colour pink could share some similarities. Pink contrasted pleasantly with the sky's fading blue — the cool, light shade that reminded him so much of Nezumi. 

_Nezumi._

The most incredible man he’d ever known; the man he’d saved, who’d saved him, and whom he knew was waiting for him now. Nestled deep in their secret home, Nezumi would be in the bedroom, buried beneath the sheets, awaiting Shion’s return so they could settle down together.

Yet a delicate breeze tousled Shion’s hair and distracted him. Up above, the rosy colours leached into the azure of the daytime’s fading aether, mingling together like Shion and Nezumi beneath the bed sheets — holding hands, embracing, adoration swilling together to create something brilliant, something anew.

Looking out at nature had once seemed so redundant. In West Block, nature didn’t exist; one could look out at the dilapidated buildings, the stray dogs, the corpses littering the street, but not much else. In No. 6, the sunsets were pretty, but artificial — with something chilling and happy valley-esque behind the magnificence. Now, however, as a drowse threatened to lull Shion down into a slumber, he could see the beauty in nature. His new home with Nezumi was unparalleled.

The sun began to sink below the horizon, disappearing behind the skyline created by the rolling emerald-green hills. The breeze whipped at the hem of his nightshirt; a warm breeze that matched the waning heat of the spring’s day. The silk pyjamas he wore now were always so smooth and soothing against his skin; they reminded him of his childhood, and the pyjamas he would wear back in those few years of innocence.

Tonight, he craved their softness. Tonight, he remembered his past. He remembered the constant fear, watching each gruesome West Block sunset wondering whether it would be his last. Those times were gone now — he knew that — but still he squinted, his eyes struggling to let in the light as he gazed upon the settling dusk. He wanted to truly appreciate this sunset, and wished for many to follow it.

A long life was something Shion finally felt he deserved. Nezumi even more so — the man had endured hell. Together, though, they could live like this. In peace, and relaxation. This was the sort of life they needed.

Shion inhaled deeply, catching the fresh scents of grass and flowers all around him, and let a smile curl the corners of his lips. The day was done. Another day he’d survived; no running, no fighting, no plotting his enemies’ demises. All he new now was peace.

He turned and headed back into his home. The fireplace smouldered, only mere embers remaining, cradling the coals in their red-hot embrace. The lights were turned off, each room at rest. Shion padded silently through the house, upstairs to his destination.

Inside the bedroom, as expected, was Nezumi. His hair hung loose around his naked ribs as he sat against the headboard, bedsheets tucked around his waist.

“Where were you?” he asked, as scathing as usual. It was reassuring to see that that much hadn’t changed. “I was starting to worry.”

“Oh, were you?” Shion shot back, beginning to grin. “If you were _really_ worrying, wouldn’t you have come to try and find me? Wouldn't you have rushed to check on me?”

Silver eyes blinked at him, as narrow and spiteful as a cat’s. “You can look after yourself now,” he replied, his voice chilly.

But Shion merely laughed. He was no longer intimidated by his boyfriend’s bite. “No, I don’t think you were really worried about me at all,” he said, slipping into bed beside Nezumi, feeling the warmth from the other man's body soothe his muscles. “I think you knew I was just fine. Because we’re safe now.”

Nezumi would never let his guard down. “Just because everything’s over doesn’t mean—”

But Shion silenced him with a kiss. Their lips met, trapping Nezumi’s words in his throat. He didn’t resist; instead he leaned his head slightly, his tongue hitting Shion’s lips and parting them. It made Shion giggle and pull away, looking into Nezumi’s eyes that had begun to spark with fervour. He’d always been a little too rough a kisser.

“We’re safe now,” Shion whispered.

Nezumi glowered at him, the light from the setting sun casting a peach-hued haze over his skin. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Shion settled down, sinking beneath the bed covers and resting his head into the calming softness of his pillows. “And I love you,” he said finally.

Almost reluctantly, Nezumi joined him, pulling the sheets up to his neck and fixing Shion with his silver stare. “I love you too,” he murmured back, the words dancing around his lips to create a smile.

Shion smiled wide. He rested one arm in the supple curve of Nezumi’s waist, holding onto the man’s bare skin that effused a heat to rival the embers glowing downstairs.

“Sleep well, Nezumi.”

And as Nezumi held Shion back, one arm wrapping around his hips, he felt himself slip into the best sleep of his life. No nightmares. No concerns. No more running, no more fighting, and no more pain. At last, Shion knew he was free.

"Sleep well, Shion."


End file.
